Water reservoirs typically strive to retain maximum water levels when those reservoirs are employed either for storage and use in irrigation, for livestock or to exploit the potential energy of the stored water. Reservoirs often have fixed crests and natural inflows from streams, precipitation etc. Any increased inflow into a reservoir may cause undesirable flooding upstream of the reservoir and/or over load the retention walls adjacent the reservoir. Many devices have been used in the past to regulate reservoir outflow to compensate for inflow variations. One such device is commercially available under the brand name “Flow Stop”. Flow Stop is an inflatable pipe plug used to service non-pressurized pipes. This inflatable plug has a smooth lateral exterior surface and consequently, offers very little frictional engagement with the walls of the pipe. If such a plug is used in highly pressurized pipes, there is a possibility of slippage of the plug and its consequent disengagement from the exhaust conduit resulting in a potentially disastrous outflow from the reservoir. Moreover, under wet conditions, a lubricating film of water between the outer surface of this prior art inflatable pipe plug and the inner surface of the pipe further exacerbates the lack of frictional engagement.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,734 discloses a flow-through inflatable plug assembly axially positioned in a pipeline. The flow-through inflatable plug assembly includes a flow-through fluid conduit and a separate donut shaped inflatable member defining an aperture. In operation, the flow-through fluid conduit is inserted into the aperture of the inflatable member and, when the flow-through inflatable plug assembly is inserted into a pipeline and inflated, the inflatable member fills the void between the inner diameter of the pipeline and the outer diameter of the flow-through fluid conduit. Thus, the flow-through fluid conduit is sealably captured in the axial aperture so that fluid flow in the pipeline is limited to passage through the flow-through fluid conduit.
Whatever the merits of the previously described devices, none of them fully achieve the advantages of the current invention. Accordingly, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a novel, simple, portable device with excellent frictional engagement mechanism that when installed in a fluid passageway will automatically regulate the water in response to changes in fluid pressure.